Voice communications in wireless networks are provided as either interconnect or dispatch voice communications. Interconnect voice communication is commonly considered circuit-switched or “cellular” communications and is full-duplex. Dispatch voice communication is commonly referred to as “walkie-talkie” or “push-to-talk” communications and is half-duplex. Dispatch stations include a “push-to-talk” button, the actuation of which is required in order to seize the “floor” of the conversation and talk.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional method for a dispatch communication by a dispatch station. When the dispatch (push-to-talk) button is actuated (step 105), the dispatch station determines whether the floor of the conversation is open (step 110). When the floor is not open (“No” path out of decision step 110), e.g., the other party to the conversation has the dispatch button of their dispatch station actuated, the dispatch station will output a failure tone (step 115). When the floor is open (“Yes” path out of decision step 110), then the dispatch station seizes the floor (step 120), receives the voice (step 125) and determines whether the button has been released (step 130). When the button has not been released (“No” path out of decision step 130), then the dispatch station continues to maintain the floor and receive voice information (step 125). When the button is released (“Yes” path out of decision step 130), then the dispatch station transmits the voice (step 135) and releases the floor (step 140).
As illustrated in FIG. 1, each time a party to a dispatch communication wants to talk that party must actuate and release the dispatch button. This is much different from interconnect communications in which a party can speak at any time during the call without actuating and releasing a button. The difference between the manner in which parties to a dispatch call communicate compared to parties of an interconnect call communicate is due to the half-duplex nature of dispatch communications and the full-duplex nature of interconnect communications. Because interconnect communications is how people communicate over landline telephones, some people have difficulty performing dispatch communications.
In view of the above-identified and other deficiencies of conventional systems and methods, the present invention provides systems and methods for button-independent dispatch communications. In accordance with the present invention, a dispatch station receives voice information and determines whether a floor of the dispatch call is open. When the floor is open, the dispatch station seizes the floor and transmits the voice information. When the floor is not open, the dispatch station stores the voice information and transmits the voice information once it is able to seize the floor. The dispatch station performs these functions independent of whether a dispatch button on the dispatch station is actuated.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.